


“Kiss me.”

by haato_biito



Series: -MEMORIA- [2]
Category: -MEMORIA- The World I Remember No Longer Exists
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Work(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haato_biito/pseuds/haato_biito
Summary: A deep, blood-red sunset streamed into the windows of the classroom. The boldness of such light created a myriad of contrasting shadows and highlights, not unlike a painting.It was no wonder the situation felt so fictitious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work by me, [tumblr user asuuna](http://asuuna.tumblr.com), based around my OCS from a work-in-progress novel, [-MEMORIA-](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com). This is a ficlet I wrote purely for my own enjoyment, and nothing here is representative of the canon story. If you want to find out more about my characters and the main plot, [please click here!~](http://kaitoandkiyomi.tumblr.com/summary)

A deep, blood-red sunset streamed into the windows of the classroom. The boldness of such light created a myriad of contrasting shadows and highlights, not unlike a painting.

It was no wonder the situation felt so fictitious.

Her back arched against the stability of the wall, the cold from the floor having disappeared long ago, hair dishevelled and messily lining the curve of her face. A satisfying pressure against her neck eventually calming her breathing.

“W-We shouldn’t… be here… doing this…” she managed in a whisper, staring at the door beside her with unease. This merely gave rise to a hum in response, as Kaito buried his face deeper into the crook of her shoulder.

“You worry too much, Kiyomi. Just relax a little.” He hugged her tighter, and her breath hitched in her throat. 

“How can I possibly relax in such an illicit situation?” her heart sped up. His hands around her waist, her chest rising and falling with excitement, her arms around his neck, bodies touching, breaths intertwining. If they were caught….

If they were caught…

“It’s only me.”

“It’s because it’s you, Kaito…” A shiver electrified his spine and she felt it. Felt the way that in that moment, his body jolted like he had been shocked, felt the way his breath stopped for barely a second. But it was enough. It was enough to bring a smile to her face as she stroked his hair absently, “Only because it’s you…” The initial surprise of her words left him in sweet relief, soon being replaced with a warmth in his heart that had been left so cold for so long. He could feel the walls crumble, the fire in the furnace light and and smoke travel throughout his body. He let the engine run, pump loud and fast like an old steam engine. He let himself feel it fully, feel both the pain and the ecstasy that came with her words, 

“Man, Kiyomi. You can’t just say that, you know?” He lifted his head, turning her head towards him, “Kiyomi…” He stared at her lips, the way they parted only slightly beneath his gaze. God, he wanted them so bad… “kiss me.”

Her eyes widened in response, but soon softened into something that Kaito couldn’t quite place his finger on. She cupped his face in her hands delicately, letting herself melt into the molten steel of his irises. Her eyes swelled at the raw emotion painted on his face. The emotion that she caused. The emotion that he now felt wholeheartedly,

“Of course. Of course I will. So close your eyes…” she placed her forehead against his, eyelashes fluttering against the vulnerability of his skin, “Just relax, it’s only me…”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by tumblr user [captainlevi-ackerman](http://captainlevi-ackerman.tumblr.com). Thank you so much for encouraging me to write this, Cass! <3


End file.
